My beloved apprentice
by Ryutarou Haru
Summary: Allen always had a hard time when he was with his master, but he didn't know that his master hid his own feelings towards Allen. Yaoi.    Disclaimer: I own nothing! Please don't kill me!


**Disclaimer : I don't own DGM**

**Enjoy the fic~~~**

* * *

"Ahh... Shi- shishou," Allen panted. "I can't take this anymore..."

"No, Allen..." Cross replied. "It almost done..."

"But I can't take it anymore! Your luggage is too heavy!" Allen protested. "At least help me to carry other things!"

"Any problem with that, eh?" Cross gave Allen his death glared.

Allen sweat dropped. He couldn't disobey his master's order. Every time they traveled, Allen had to carry everything while his master was carrying nothing. Beside that, Allen also had to work hard, very hard, in order to covered his master's bills. Thanked for that, Allen became a responsible man now.

When they were walking, Cross stared at his apprentice with a soft glance and that boy didn't notice that. Actually Cross adored that silver hair boy so much. He was taking care of him since that boy was a little kid. He didn't know since when his heart toward that boy was changing. He liked Allen as a man, not as a father anymore. Allen's innocent eyes, loyalty, slender body, always appeared in his mind.

"Haaaa~~ Finally~~~" Allen sighed. They had already arrived. Now they were check-in at the cheapest inn in that town. Allen threw his body to the bed and then began to sleep. A few moment later, Cross kicked him and Allen awoke.

"Hoi, useless apprentice! Let's get some dinner." He shouted.

They went downstairs and ordered some meal. When they were eating, Cross saw Allen with amused look. Allen's way to eat never made him bored. Allen might not realize that actually half of his master's bills happened because of all meals that he'd ate.

Cross touched Allen lips gently. Allen almost jumped from his seat when his master did that. "Shi- shishou?" Allen blushed.

"There was rice in your lips." He explained. "Or maybe you think I do that because of the other reason, eh?"

"Of course not!" Allen tried to lie. His heart was pounding, and his cheeks were scarlet red. He tried to hide it. He didn't know why he could be fallen in love with his master. Cross always so self-centered and irresponsible. Why he must fall with him?

After dinner, they were back to their room. When they almost arrived in their room, Cross grabbed Allen's hand roughly and dragged him in. He locked the door and pinned Allen to the back of the door.

Allen blinked, confused. He didn't know why his master was treating him like this. He shocked when his lips met with Cross's lips. He tried to escaped but the older man's power was too much for him. He gulped at the look of lust in Cross's eyes. He never thought that he got Cross's affection.

Allen closed his eyes reflexively. Cross kissed him forcefully, greedily. Allen wheezed, trying to breath, and Cross quickly thrust his tongue in Allen's mouth, as if he had been waiting for that moment. After Cross had explored every bit of that boy's mouth with his tongue, he finally took his lips away and grinned.

"Is this what you want, isn't it?" Cross grinned.

"No!" Allen lied.

"Liar. I know you want this." Cross slapped his tongue next to Allen's ear. Allen tensed his body and a cute moan escaped from his mouth. "You have sensitive ears." Cross whispered. Allen's sluggish eyes caught the corner of Cross's mouth curling into smiles. Cross pulled Allen's shirt up to his collarbone, exposing his chest. He began to lick him with his slippery tongue.

Allen realized Cross's true intentions at this lusty kiss. One of Cross's hands traveled down his chest, while the other one pulled his belt out, revealing Allen's hip bones. The hand went lower, and his fingertips pulled out Allen's member.

"Ah... Shishou..." Allen breathed heavily.

"Call me Cross, Allen..." That older man whispered. Cross's fingers were stroking the area at Allen's butt in a provocative way. Cross pulled his fingers and licked it, coating it with saliva. He put back his fingers back to Allen's enterance and pushed one finger inside him.

"Ah... Mmmmfhhh..."

Cross's finger twisted gently around inside him. He was pushing right in Allen's erogenous zone, and excited voice escaped from him. Hearing this, Cross's hands didn't stop, but tried to pull out more pleasure out of him.

Cross pulled out his finger, he unzipped his jeans, and pulled down his underwear. Allen gasped. Cross grabbed him, lifting him up. He propped one leg against the door, and sat Allen down on one of his thighs. He lifted Allen up higher on his thigh so his ass stuck out.

Cross's member began to enter Allen's body. Allen's inner walls were stretched by Cross's shape. After Cross got past the most painful place, all that was left was to bear the pain of how large he was. Cross pulled himself out, and then rammed back in. Allen panted from the pain of this action. Allen was making noises every time his master entered him.

"Nggh...Ahhh...Ahhh..Ah...Haa...Ahhh..." Allen panted. His body kept searching for the pleasure that Cross's member gave him. He clung desperately to him, burying his face in Cross's chest. In between his legs, his member began to produce dripping, clear nectar. Every time he inhale desperately, the desire to ejaculate welled up his abdomen. He drew his hot cheek close to Cross's neck.

When he ejaculated his cloudy cum onto Cross's abdomen, he could feel that Cross also filled his body with his semen. Light kisses fell on Allen's lips. "Cross..." Allen finally whispered his master's name and fell asleep on that man's embraced. His unconscious mumbled seemed to be scolding him not to let go.

Cross brought the sleeping Allen to bed and brushed his silver hair gently. "Have a good dream, Allen." He smiled softly.

* * *

**Sorry for my bad grammar T.T I take all compliment and flame~**

**R&R please m(_ _)m...**


End file.
